fantasy_tgpfandomcom-20200215-history
Theatricality
Theatricality is the fourth episode of The Glee Project: Fantasy Edition, a spin-off of Glee, in which young hopefuls compete for a guest starring role on the show. Guest Mentor: Sarah Jessica Parker Homework Assignment Winner: Lance Eliminated: Drew Gleecap So here’s what you missed on The Glee Project: last week was Dance-ability week, so the remaining contestants showed their stuff in a mash-up dance-off in the Music Video. Paige really drew in the mentors, and Dylan embraced his inner nerd while still keeping up with the choreography. However, Jake and Lance took their real-life rivalry to the shoot, and the mentors didn’t like that at all. In the end, it was Carter who couldn’t stand out in the group and was sent home. And that’s what you missed on The Glee Project! Introduction and Homework Assignment We open in the gym, with Jake and Callie talking quietly. He tells her that he’s really glad he didn’t go home last week, not just because he wants to win, but because he wants to get to know her better. Callie smiles shyly and tells him he’d better work on his dancing skills then. In the Common Room, Phoenix and Jesse are commenting on the pictures that are appearing in the digital frames—they’ve recently noticed that one of the frames is showing stills of their Music Videos from previous weeks, and are now commenting on the stills posted for Dance-ability. (Phoenix Berlair, 20, Vancouver, Canada) says that it’s really exciting to be a part of this group, and that even though she’s nervous every week as the competition gets more intense, she also feels an incredible rush at showing her stuff. Meanwhile, Lily, Lance, and Dylan are hanging out in the kitchen. Lily: Wow Lance—would you like some tea with your honey? (group laughs) I’m serious; your drinks are like one part liquid or whatever, three parts sugar. Lance: It’s good! Renae: (on the couch with Paige and Drew as they watch Jesse and Phoenix) I feel like we’re covering all of our bases early on, you know? Paige: Dancing, Sexuality—Vulnerability’s got to be next right? Robert: (walking through the front door) Hey guys! Renae: Robert! (calls down the hall) Robert’s here! (group gathers in the Common Room) Robert: Hey everybody, and welcome to week 4! We are all so proud of you, and we cannot wait to see what you bring to the competition this week. This week is really important for Glee, and it’s...Theatricality! : (Paige Blue, 19, Detroit, Michigan): Wait—Theatricality is this week? I just went from riding high from my win last week to hitting the dirt with a thud. Seriously—the most stage experience I’ve ever had was playing the Sour Kangaroo from Seussical the Musical, and that was very low key. Robert: Glee has more than its fair share of grand dramatic moments and gestures, and this will be a great opportunity for you to show your ability to convey that to me and your guest mentor tomorrow when you perform…''Shy'' from the musical Once Upon a Mattress. : (Lance Smith, 22, San Francisco, California): Once Upon a Mattress? It’s a little random, but definitely do-able. But I’m looking around and I can tell from the others’ faces that everyone’s a little lost. Theater is my thing, and this could be my opportunity to really step up as a front-runner to the mentors. Robert: As usual, you’ll come up with who sings which lines and create your own choreography. I really look forward to seeing what you come up with. Good luck! Robert leaves, and the contestants get down to business. Lance is dead set on Line 1, which Callie seems to express an interest in as well. Though she deflects interest to Line 2, Jake steps up to Callie’s defense to have her first choice-- a gesture that really seems to agitate Lance. In his interview, Lance feels like Jake is just trying to make trouble by antagonizing him, and he wishes he would just be eliminated soon and go home already. Next, Dylan shows interest in Line 4, which Renae had already spoken for. Dylan, however, explains that he’s got a good idea for the choreography at this point, to emphasize his self-proclaimed underdog appeal. This seems to irk Renae, but the others support it, so she relents and chooses line 6 instead. In her interview, (Renae Dixon, 19, Seattle, Washington) tells us that she thinks Dylan is trying way too hard to make himself look like he’s inspiring for the writers. Paige once again leads choreography, with a lot of help from Dylan and, oddly enough, Lance. After a lot of work they feel like their ready for tomorrow. Shy The group makes their way into the Music Room and takes their seats. They’re all talking about who the mentor could be, and (Callie Rose Hadley, 19, Lindsay, California) wonders if maybe it’s Jenna Ushkowitz, since Tina used to be shy on the show. : Lance: Everyone’s going back and forth, but I know that Kristen Chenoweth and Jonathon Groff are long overdue to mentor. Kristen is perfect for this kind of role, and I would die to get a one-on-one with her. Robert appears, and asks them if they’re ready for the performance. Everyone cheers in excitement, and he continues that he and the guest mentor are excited to see it, since this song is very close to their heart. He tells them that this mentor knows everything about Theatricality and bringing a believable over-the-top feel to their character, and even though they are new to the cast, they have a flair that’s undeniable. Dylan’s eyes pop out as he realizes who’s coming. As Robert speaks, a hand is seen attaching extravagant costume jewelry to her neck and wrists, and the contestants cry out in disbelief as...Sarah Jessica Parker (who plays Isabelle Wright on Glee) enters the room with a smile and a wave. Sarah: Hi guys! It’s really exciting to meet all of you! Robert: Sarah got her big break as the lead in Annie at age fourteen, and has been jumping back and forth between the stage, movies, and television ever since. What kind of advice can you give to them about being Theatrical? Sarah: It’s really about confidence, and about just letting everything go. Putting 100% of your emotions out there, and the rest will follow. Robert: Okay, you guys ready? Sarah: Yeah, let’s do this! Shy Sarah: Oh gosh guys—that was really great! I loved the energy that you all put into the performance! Renae—you’ve got an amazing voice, and real talent, but maybe work on focusing in a little harder—just kind of concentrate on your target. Paige—you looked great in your voice and your body, but your face looked a little uncertain, like it was going back and forth between too much expression and too little. Keep up the confidence in yourself. Lily—you sounded so adorable, so energetic. You really brought that note, which is the whole point of the song really. Lance—you were a wall of sound, and your emotion was at 110% the whole song. I loved watching you, and you took on a female-written song with amazing gusto. It blew me away. Robert: So do we have a winner? Sarah: Everyone was great, but my winner for the assignment is…Lance. : Lance: I won the Homework Assignment, and all I can think of is how I’m going to be able to talk to SJP, which is amazing—even if she’s not Kristen Chenoweth. Just kidding. Robert: Congratulations Lance; you’ll be given a the opportunity for a one-on-one with Sarah, and a stand-out role in this week’s music video, which is…''Pop'', by N’Sync. : (Dylan Richardson, 19, Dallas, Texas): Everyone’s cheering, but I can’t be the only one thinking that I’ve never even heard of this song before. Robert: The concept of the music video is that you’re all rehearsing onstage to a less-than-encouraging crowd, but in your mind you all become super-heroes and create a mind-blowing performance. (Jake Wilson, 18, Miami, Florida): Seriously? My first thought was: Britney, now N’Sync? I’m thinking the mentors are riding a huge nostalgia wave. But being a superhero sounds pretty cool. Robert: Everyone will be given a superhero alter-ego to embody during the video. Good luck everyone—see you soon. When the group returns to the house, the group is chattering excitedly about their upcoming movie. Dylan and Drew come up with the idea to create names and powers for their alter-egos, as well as costumes from the clothes the kids have brought with them. Lance begins running around as Tower Power, with the power to be super-tall and sing super-well. Dylan races behind him as Wonder Nerd, with the power to absorb knowledge like no other. The group cheers, with Phoenix and Paige laughing hysterically as they witness the “borrowed” clothing the three boys (including Drew as The Fantastic Flirt) took from the girl’s suitcases to complete the costume. Everyone becomes excited by the concept, and Lily as Neon Magic and Phoenix as SuperNova quickly race to their closets to join in the fun. We cut to a scene where the entire group is dressed up to varying degrees and running around the house as superheroes. Jesse, as The Guitar Hero, begins singing about all of the contestants being superheroes and their adventures on The Glee Project. Music Video Choreography with Zach and Brooke Zach greets the group with exuberance as he explains that the choreography for the music video this week is about expressing themselves through their alter-egos. He begins teaching the choreography, and compliments Jesse on his effort, saying it’s a huge improvement from last week. Zach: So we’ll go bam-bum-bow, 3, 4, then turn-turn-up, da-da-freeze. There we go—Renae’s got it. Paige, Phoenix—good job. Dylan, you’re maybe doing too much, which isn’t usually a problem with this theme, but just try to pull back a little. Drew, what’s going on? Drew: I’m just a little confused on the…part, I’m supposed to be playing? : (Drew Meritt, 19, New York City, New York): I am definitely willing to do whatever it takes to get through this week, even if it means making a complete fool out of myself. But I just don’t understand how you play a generic super-hero. Zach continues with the contestants, and critiques Jake, telling him that he needs to concentrate and stop flirting with Callie Rose. This comment makes Callie blush furiously, but we also see the camera cut to Renae whose eyebrows arch at the comment. In an interview, Renae says that she doesn’t care who Jake likes, since they’re just friends, but she doesn’t see what he could see in Callie, and that, whatever it is, it is not worth distracting from the competition. Zach’s biggest surprise today is Lance, who, despite his weakness in choreography, is really applying himself and making the dance look good this week. Zach: Okay guys, practice practice practice—do not embarrass me or yourselves by thinking you’re done with it. Vocals with Nikki Nikki says that theatricality week is always interesting because it requires stepping up in energy and really keeping the focus and confidence, and she can’t wait to see who brings it this week. We watch the contestants come in, starting with Phoenix and Jesse, who both get through their parts to good reception. : (Jesse Ramsey, 18, Bowbells, North Dakota): After having a great rehearsal and going into the booth and hearing good feedback from Nikki-- I know I can't stop working hard, but it's just such a huge relief after the shock of being on the low end through most of the competition. Paige: Baby you can't stop/And the music's all you got— Nikki: You’re coming off a little sharp on the ends of the verses. Paige: Are you sure? Nikki: Yeah. Paige: Okay. (takes a breath, music starts) Baby, you can’t stop— Nikki: Still sharp. : Paige: Okay, I'm really sucking this week, which is frustrating. I feel like the harder I fight, the worse I'm getting. Nikki: This is the note: (holds) “Stop”. Paige: (copying) Stop. Nikki: A little lower—okay, that’s the note. You got it? (Paige nods) Then let’s do this. Paige: (sings) Baby you can’t stop/And the music’s all you’ve got— Nikki: There we go! Thanks Paige. Drew: Hey Nikki! Nikki: Hi Drew—how are you feeling about this week’s assignment? Drew: Good-- great! I've always wanted to be a hero. Nikki: Yeah, did you think of a name for your superhero? (Drew laughs) What is it? Drew: I am The Fantastic Flirt! Nikki: Oh gosh—yeah? Well, let’s see how The Fantastic Flirt rocks his lines. Drew: (singing) Sick and tired of hearing all these people talk about/ What's the deal with this pop life and when is it gonna fade out Nikki: (cringes) Oh. Drew: No good? Nikki: Let’s just try it again—just rein it in a little. Drew: Right, okay. Meanwhile, in the waiting room during Callie’s session, Jake and Renae are sitting together on the couch. Jake: Are you mad at me? Renae: Why would I be mad at you? Jake: I don’t know. Because of what Zach was saying about me and Callie? Renae: I don’t care about that. Jake: ‘Cause you know I’m just kind of a flirt. Renae: I know that. Jake: Okay, good—because I don’t want you to be mad at me. Renae: (sighs, then smiles) I’m not. : Renae: Jake is definitely a conundrum, because as much as we’re both here to win, I know we both want to stay friends, because we just fit well in this house. We cut to Jake’s time in the booth, and we see him struggling a little as Nikki tries to get him to shift from what she’s labeled his “stereotypical rock swagger” to something a little more accessible and likable. : Nikki: I don’t know what I’m going to do with Jake—he really needs to tone down the ego if he’s going to keep going in the competition. Lily comes into the booth and, while Nikki applauds her apparent boost in confidence, notes that she’s having trouble with the quality in her vocals. Lily explains this really isn’t her kind of music, but she’s trying as hard as she can. Music Video with Erik (As Overseen by Robert, Zach, and Nikki) The contestants make their way to the set and meet with Erik, who explains that in the video they’ll be performing to a sparse, somewhat-hostile crowd of peers. However, they’re all going to transition into Superheroes and rock the stage. He then sends them to costume. Any confidence Lily had built up this week seems to be disappearing as she stares at herself in the mirror. In an interview, (Lily van Buren, 19, Olympia, Washington) confesses that she’s battled with eating disorders in the past because she always thought she looked too big, and the tight costumes are making it hard to look past any flaws she can’t seem to help but see in herself. The group sets up with Erik, with Nikki, Robert, and Zach watching from the corner. Robert explains in his interview that the mentors know that many of the contestants, boys and girls alike, are not going to be terribly comfortable in their costumes, but they want to see if they can bring their performance past what they feel and represent a superhero. Robert: Just look at Lance. He’s like a totally different person this week. : Lance: In my one-on-one with Sarah Jessica Parker, it was really amazing. We talked about how to project honest emotions in a song without getting caught up in peripheral feelings. I felt like it was just such an amazing experience. Zach: This is definitely his week. He and Phoenix and Renae are really shining this week. Nikki: I just want to know what happened to Paige? It’s like she put on the costume and became a more insecure alter-ego. Robert: She looks amazing; I wish she would act more like it. The mentors also mention their disappointment in Drew and Dylan, who are both taking their alter-egos to extreme. Zach feels the need to actually approach both boys and tell them that Dylan is being too much of a nerd, and Drew is being too much in general. He reminds them that there is a difference between theatrical and over-the-top. Zach: (retaking his seat)''Let’s see if that helped. Robert: ''(watching the take) Dylan seems to be taking the note well, and Drew is sort of there. Nikki: I wonder if Drew is really as focused as we need him to be. Nikki: I’m really pleased with Jesse this week. It’s like he’s finally taking that country boy charm and making something out of it that I want to watch. : Jesse: I found myself really having a lot of fun with this week, which kind of surprised me, since Theatricality isn’t really my thing. But I felt really cool and I just tried to have fun with it. Robert notes with some concern that Lily seems to have faded away again, and Nikki expresses her disappointment since Lily had made such strides towards coming back to her old self. Pop The music video finishes, and the group cheers in excitement. Reveal of The Bottom 3 The contestants reconvene onstage, and Robert approaches them with Nikki and Zach on his flank. He tells the contestants that this week’s video looked amazing, and he thinks they’re going to really love it. He tells the group that there was a definite stand-out this week, and addresses Lance, telling him that he showed a passion in his performance that they’ve been looking for out of him all competition, and that today he took everything about himself and made it into a real superhero. He was amazing, and really took the assignment to heart, and so Lance is the first called back this week. Lance lifts Phoenix up into the air as they hug each other, and the mentors laugh as he thanks them and, arms extended, whooshes off stage. The rest of the contestants look on as Robert announces that Phoenix, Renae, Jesse, and Callie Rose are all in as well, and that they should all be proud. The group sighs in relief as they exit the stage. Five remaining contestants look on as the mentors stand solemnly in front of them. Zach: Dylan, we appreciate your effort, and your willingness to give the theme your all, but you really overdid it. The exaggerated version of you wasn’t theatrical, it was just kind of an overdone cliche. You lost focus. Nikki: Paige, you were all over the place this week. Especially on the shoot. We just completely lost that fierce girl that had been driving the pack for so long. Robert: Dylan, Paige—you are both called back to next week. Congratulations; you can leave the stage. (Paige gasps in relief and hugs Dylan, who hugs her tightly before they both walk off stage) Robert: Jake—once again we felt like your ego was getting the best of you. We want to see the real you, not this swaggering rock star guy. Nikki: Lily; you worked so hard to overcome your insecurities this week, but we’re not sure you’re there just yet. Zach: Drew—you’re still having trouble focusing on set, which worries us because we can’t keep nagging you to keep your head in the game. Robert: You will all be giving a Last Chance Performance for Ryan tonight. Jake, you’ll be singing One by U2, Lily your song with be I Feel The Earth Move by Carole King, and Drew, your song is It’s Time by Imagine Dragons. The contestants seem nervous, and Robert tells them that they have two hours and wishes them luck. Last Chance Performance The contestants gather in their rooms to rehearse and mentally prepare for their performance. Jake is obviously shaken, stopping every few lines to remove his headphones and pace the floor. : Jake: Being in the Bottom 3 for the second time is not where a guy like me belongs. I know I’m so much more talented than this, and I keep thinking that at least this will give me an opportunity to win over Ryan. But honestly? I do not want to be in this group again so soon. Drew: (leaning over the music) I don't ever want to let you down/I don't ever want to leave this town—''(groans)'' That was off… : Drew: I feel like they’re giving me this song with purpose, and it gives me a real opportunity to let myself shine through. But I don’t know how I’m going to get over the hurdle of getting the same note twice, especially when the first time got me thisclose to being eliminated. Lily seems the most calm of the three, taking deep breaths as she studies the music intently. She admits to the camera that she’s not really familiar with this song, but the mentors finally are seeing her get her confidence back, and doesn’t want this to be the last of her that they see. Meanwhile, the mentors all gather with Ryan in their seats in the audience. Ryan: So Theatricality. I watched the video—it looked amazing. Robert: I think we were all really proud of the contestants’ progress this week. So many of them showed so much more than they have in past weeks. Ryan: So let’s talk about those that didn’t show us as much. Who’s first? Robert: Jake is back for the second week in a row, because I honestly don’t feel like I know him yet. Ryan: He looks kind of like your generic hot shot jock. Robert: Right, and I know there’s so much more to him, but he seems afraid to let his walls down. Jake: (walks onstage) Hey guys, how’s it going? I’m going to be singing U2’s One One Ryan: Wow; that was really beautiful. Your voice is truly moving. Jake: Thank you. Ryan: The problem, for me, is that the rest of you doesn’t really do it for me. I watch you sing, and you’ve got all of this vulnerability in your voice, but none of it reads in your face, and I feel like you’re just trying to con me. Jake: I’m not trying to con anybody. Robert: Jake, we’ve had this discussion. We know you’ve got talent, and we know you’ve got swag. What we want to see is what’s past that—who you are. Ryan: Right, because that’s what we’re looking to draw inspiration from—not this front that you’re putting up. Jake: Wow…I just—I hate that you think that I’m not being real right now. I feel like I’m putting myself out there as much as I can— Ryan: Do you think you can put out a little more? Just, I think you’re on the edge of your comfort level, so if you come back next week, I want to see you just go ahead and step off that cliff, okay? Heck, go ahead and just jump off of it. Jake: Okay. Ryan: Okay; thanks Jake. (Jake exits) I think he’s got a lot of potential, but he’s still got a lot I need to see from him before I feel like I can make something for him. Nikki: He’s just seems so afraid to let anyone see who he really is. Robert: Next up is Lily, and Lily just made so many strides in her confidence level in choreography and the studio this week. Ryan: Really? Nikki: But when the video shoot happened, it just kind of was like two steps forward, one step back. I’m not sure what happened there. Ryan: Well, let’s see her then. Lily: (enters) Hello everyone--Ryan Murphy. My name is Lily van Buren, and I’ll be singing I Feel The Earth Move, by Carole King. I Feel The Earth Move Ryan: That was fantastic! How did that feel to you? Lily: It felt really good. I like this song, though it’s not really how I see myself, so I hope I gave it proper justice. Ryan: What song do you see as Lily? Lily: I really love music like No Doubt or Iggy Pop. I’m really just kind of an out there girl. Ryan: And you know what? That’s what I love about you, and why I gave you this song, because you really rocked it. What did you think about your performance on the music video this week. Lily: I feel like…''(sniffs)'' I just saw myself in that spandex and I kind of fell back into that space of fat, ugly Lily. I used to struggle so much with how I saw myself; I even starved myself trying to be exactly how I was supposed to look. (wipes away tears) I just kind of fell off track. Robert: But Lily, we all were so impressed with you up until that point. Nikki: We all were talking about how we saw the old Lily back, and we were thrilled. Ryan: And I think of what you struggled with, and how far you’ve come since then, and I just am in awe of you, because you really are such an amazing person. So if you continue on in this competition, just remember that we’re all rooting for you, and that you need to root for yourself, okay? Lily: Okay; thank you. (exits stage) Robert: She’s such a sweet girl, and she’s got such a radiance to her. Ryan: I know; she really intrigues me. Ryan: And lastly is Drew. What is our little flirt in for this week? Zach: Drew just had some troubles focusing this week. I feel like he needs to be constantly told where to focus, because he keeps losing track of what he’s doing. Ryan: Well that’s no good. Let’s have him in. Drew: (striding onstage with a grin) Hello mentors! I’m Drew, and I will be singing It’s Time, by Imagine Dragons. It’s Time Ryan: That was wonderful. I always love the pizazz you bring to the stage here. It just makes my night. Drew: Thank you. Ryan: Your welcome. So tell me what brings you here this week? Drew: I guess I’m just…struggling a little. Ryan: A little—these guys think you have trouble focusing; that you get distracted on set too easily. Which, I’ve got to tell you Drew, concerns me. This is a real job, and everyone’s got a lot to focus on—we can’t hold your hand through each scene. We need you to take initiative. Drew: Absolutely. I guess I just didn’t make it to par this week. But I think you guys are wrong—I don’t think you’d need to hold my hand or worry about me. Every time I get feedback from you I can feel myself growing as an artist and an actor. By the end of this competition, I will be the ultimate character, and you will not regret keeping me around. Ryan: Wow—alright then. I hope this isn’t the last time we see you then Drew. Thank you. Drew: Alright; thank you. ---- Drew exits, and finally it is only the mentors left in the auditorium to decide the contestant’s fate. Ryan says he is completely lost with Jake, because it’s Week 4 and they still aren’t even really sure who he is. Robert says he’s so young, and still has a lot to learn about channeling himself through his acting. Zach says he’d root for Jake a lot more if he could just drop the rock star attitude. Back in waiting room, Jake sits quietly on the couch. When Callie asks him whether the judges liked his performance, he tells her “of course” with a typical smirk. This response causes Lance to roll his eyes from his place next to Drew. Robert: I love Lily—she’s so new and fresh; every time I see her I want to know more about her. Nikki: And she’s really starting to get back to the girl we first saw at auditions. Ryan: But doesn’t that still put her four weeks behind the others? And if she is still falling apart onscreen, she’s not going to be much good on a television show. Lily: (sighing) I feel like I gave it my all, but I think I might have been backsliding too much to really recover, you know? (Dylan hugs her) I just wish that I wasn’t possibly going home because they don’t see confidence. Ryan: And Drew. Oh Drew, what can we do with you? Nikki: He’s very charming, with a great pull. Robert: You kind of want to just let him go ahead to the final round when he talks to you. You see a character in him. Ryan: But the distraction problem— Zach: He needs to get a lid on that or he’s not even going to be teachable. Drew: (to contestants) I don’t know. I think they like me, but getting a note like that twice could easily be a deal-breaker. I’m definitely worried, you know? Ryan: So then who stays and who goes? I really like this guy. Zach: I don’t know—is he worth keeping over the others? Nikki: I think Lily has so much potential; she’s grown so much. Ryan: From her original backslide to contestants that didn’t make it to the final fourteen. Nikki: She’s a breath of fresh air. Zach: I think this one is worth holding on to for another week. Ryan: This one over that? (points to paper, and Zach nods) I don’t know—it’s a close call. Zach and Ryan go back and forth for a few more minutes, with additional input from Nikki and Robert, before Ryan finally declares they’ve reached a decision. Callback List and Exit Interview Robert walks in, causing the entire group to look up anxiously. He tells them that the list is up, and the three contestants stand. Jake’s breathing is halted as Renae and Callie Rose hug him tightly, and Lance tells Drew it’ll be okay while he, Phoenix, and Lily hug. Jesse clasps Drew’s shoulder, and Lily then turns to Dylan and Paige for a tight embrace. : Drew: I feel like I grow with every second I’m here, and I don’t want that experience to end. I really don’t want to leave this place. : Jake: I’m just focusing on my breathing now, because I’m not going to let the moment I crack be the one when it’s too late. : Lily: I’m ready to focus on a new Lily, with confidence and gusto, and as I walk to the list, even though I’m terrified, I feel like I still need to prove that I can take at least one lesson to heart no matter what happens. The group files into the Music Room and surround Drew, showing him saying goodbye to the group as the camera transitions to his Keep Holding On Exit Interview Preview Next time on The Glee Project: Fantasy Edition-- tensions are coming to a head in Vulnerability week, and as some contestants struggle with their inner demons to make the best of the video, one will take it too far. Category:Episodes